


On the Table

by FreyaFallen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Curious Rey, DDLG, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sadism, Emotional pain, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingering, Gloves, Good BDSM Etiquette, Grinding, Hoods, Interrogation scene, Kinks, Masks, Mindfuck, Modern AU, OTK, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Soft boi Ben, Spanking, Twitter Prompt, british orphan rey, daddy ben, daddy dom, dark past ben, kinky ben, kinky fluff, morning blow jobs, sadist guilt, smut bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFallen/pseuds/FreyaFallen
Summary: From Reylo "Enabler" Prompts on Twitter:"Rey and Ben are dating and Rey has discovered that Ben has a kinky side, but he's shy about it. So every night he is over she invites him to write a kink down on a piece of paper for her to read and decide if she wants to go through with it..."
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 257





	1. Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw this and had to do it. The first chapter is just intro, the other three will be various kinks explored. Or that's the plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by the wondrous Cerxei.

“Fuck, baby, the things I wanna do to you.” That deep, gravelly voice sends heat straight to her core.

He grinds into her so she can feel the bulge of his erection through their clothes. He is so big that sometimes Rey wonders how he fits into her, It’s a tight fit, to be sure, but when he finally slides home, it’s heaven.

“Is that so?” she croons, wiggling her ass against him. She’s leaning over the car as they’re waiting for Finn and Rose outside of the apartments. It’s dark or she’d be hesitant to have her boyfriend grinding on her like a teenager. One hand is stroking at the nape of her neck and the other is wrapped around her torso, stroking under her shirt so her belly flips deliciously. “What kinds of things, Mr. Solo?”

He groans into her hair and his fingers tighten on the back of her throat. “Things that might scare you away.” Ben’s voice is low now with both lust and regret.

Her brows twitch together thoughtfully and she starts to turn. “Ben--”

“Hey! Sorry we took so long,” Rose calls as she bounds across the parking lot. “ _Someone_ was on the phone with his mom forever.”

Finn bumps her shoulder. “Some of us actually like our parents, Rosie.”

The young woman rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Let’s get going. The movie starts in like twenty minutes and I want a soda.” 

They all hop into Ben’s showy black SUV and Rey is distracted from whatever track she was on.

Later that night it tickles at the back of her mind enough that she can’t sleep. They’ve been dating a few months now and she’s slowly starting to get past all of his hang-ups. He says he has a dark past he’s trying to move away from, but she sees it more that he’s made mistakes and now working his way through them. 

They met through Maz, a strange older woman with a nice little tavern. It also happens to somehow be the place everyone breaks down, so when they call for a tow, Rey shows up. People have also abandoned many a car in Maz’s parking lot.

Ben was a blast from the woman’s past, the son of an old friend, and he was looking for a new start on life. She lets him work for her, though he has a fancy degree and experience in marketing. He could get a real job, but he’s starting slow and keeping away from temptation, he says. Apparently being surrounded by drunks and booze is the lesser evil.

Things are brilliant between them despite his reticence. He’s sweet and funny, if self-deprecating. And he’s funny when he isn’t brooding. He’s strong and beautiful with those thick lips and warm eyes. But he’s haunted by his misdeeds and the hurt he’s been dealt by those he trusted and loved. 

Rey can understand; it took her forever to open up to people given her own background of being dumped at foster homes where no one cared. Finn and Rose were high school friends who gradually got her to accept that they were permanent fixtures in her life. And she’s found more permanent people over time.

But Ben… despite the decade of age he has on her, in many ways he’s far behind. He won’t talk to or about his family, nor about why sometimes he receives calls and mail for Kylo Ren. She’s convinced him that maybe he can go to therapy and work it out there, along with the temper that flares through like a lightning bolt at times. He told her the other day that his first appointment is coming up.

He’s also dynamite in the sack. Attentive, accepting of the things she likes, takes direction well. But she senses he’s holding back. And whenever she starts to ask about it, he goes all stoic.

There has to be a way to open up.

It’s as she’s dozing that her gaze falls upon the napkin where they first exchanged little notes. 

_You look like you’ve had a rough night,_ in her lazy scrawl.

 _You can say that,_ in his beautiful penmanship.

 _Anything a stranger at a bar can do to help?_ She had smiled shyly as she pushed the napkin back toward him.

 _That’s a weird question. Let me ask you one. Why do you care?_ He had pondered that message for a while before jotting it down; she’s thought he might be done. Then his expensive, engraved pen had darted back to the white napkin and planted his question.

_Well, I guess just to let you know you’re not alone._

_Neither are you._ At that she’d hopped over to the stool beside him and introduced herself. They’d talked via text for a few days after and soon become inseparable.

Gazing at the napkin now gives her an idea.

“So…” she begins, tapping her fingers on the coffee table. “I noticed that when I try to get you to talk about your own, erm, preferences in the bedroom, you kind of clam up.”

They’re eating pizza and cuddled up on her Craigslist found couch. It was actually a pretty good find, hardly used and comfy. Ben’s head whips up so fast she wonders that he doesn’t get whiplash. 

“Rey…” his amber eyes remind her of puppy dogs, wide and sad under his serious brows.

“No.” She holds up a hand. “Let me explain first. Please?” He nods. “You tend to my needs so selflessly. I love that, I really do. I just want to do the same with you. Besides,” she adds, her cheeks flushing, “you have more experience than I do and maybe we’ll learn some things along the way.” He’s hunched over, elbows on his knees and looking at the ground. “Hey.” Rey cups his cheek and guides him to look at her. “I’m not going to judge you. And if I’m not okay with something, we just won’t do it.”

He kisses her palm and takes her hand in his own. “I don’t even know if I can say it, Rey. Some of the things I’m into, _was_ into before…” Ben sighs and drags his free hand through his dark, shaggy hair. “I’m trying to be a different person.”

Rey strokes her thumb over his knuckles. “Those were things you did before. And this is us exploring together. Besides,” she coyly looks to the side, “I have a way to make it easier.”

His brows raise, but he says nothing when she slips away and grabs a sheet of paper and a pen. 

“When you spend the night, I want you to write down one of your, ah, _kinks_ or fetishes or whatever on a slip of paper. And then I’ll read it. And we’ll go from there.”

“Passing notes,” he huffs. “Are we in high school?”

Rey bristles. “Need I remind you that I graduated last year, arsehole?”

Ben laughs and nods. “Okay.” He takes a breath and lets it out slowly. “Okay, I can do this.” It’s more to himself than to her, but then he fully faces her again and graces her with an awkward smile. “Okay.”

Rey taps the pen against the coffee table before setting it on the paper and sliding it toward him. “So, what’s on the table tonight?”


	2. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Daddy Dom Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha ha. I wrote half of this last night, so... yeah.

Ben closes his eyes and leans back, hands netting together behind his head. He’s been thinking, fantasizing really, about all the things he’d like to do with Rey,  _ to _ Rey since they met. The number of times he’s jacked off to ideas that later stirred guilt in his gut is uncountable. 

And now she does this, a blanket offer and so open, so Rey, that he doesn’t have any idea what to do other than follow along. She’s incredible like that, sweeping people into her circle of possibility. In her world people could be good if they tried. 

He opens one eye and peeks out at her. She’s scarfing down another slice of pizza, unconcerned with the fact that his mind is awhirl. He can jot down something relatively innocent. But don’t they pretty much do all of that stuff? And many of the smaller things he’s missing are tied into bigger ones so intricately he doesn’t know if he can separate them out. And some of those things are decidedly on the more extreme end.

_ Gentle, Ben, _ he thinks to himself.  _ Gentle. _

There was that moment the other day… His tongue darts between his lips, curling over the top one as he considers, then rips off a strip of the paper (no need to use the whole thing for a few letters). He glances back up at her, but she’s engaged in the show they were watching, giving him space. He finally gets the courage and scrawls it down, folds the slip, and places it in her lap.

Rey’s lashes flutter as she pulls away from the sitcom and back to them, taking the little piece of paper and worrying at it. “Am I allowed to look?”

A wry smile twists his lips. “That’s the point, isn’t it?”

Rey rolls her eyes, but returns the smile. It brightens her beautiful hazel eyes and they seem to glow with delight. Those eyes flick up at him and then down at the slip. She turns a little as though to keep the note secret and finally glances down. And her delight morphs into… confusion.

“I don’t know what this means.” She turns to him and thrusts the paper back at him. “Ben, what does DDLG mean?”

He resists the urge to squirm. “I thought the point of writing it down was so I didn’t have to say it?”

“Well,” she drawls in that thick accent he adores, “How can I know if I’m down to try if I don’t even know what it means?”

Ben looks pointedly at their cellphones on the table. “You could, I don’t know, Google it?”

Now it’s Rey’s turn to huff. “Oh, fine.” She grabs her phone and taps away for a moment. Her eyes widen, brows lifting as she reads. “Oh.” 

Ben looks away as she blushes. He was worried about her reaction for a reason. It was stupid to start with this. Maybe he should have suggested over the knee spanking or something. People do that in movies, so she’s been exposed to it. It’s a nice little foreplay, even if it feeds into a certain mindset that would usually lead to  _ other things _ .

“Okay,” she says after a long pause. Her voice is chipper, light. And Ben is blindsided again, blinking up at her.

“Okay, you know what it is now?” he clarifies.

“No. Okay, let’s try it,” she corrects.

His jaw drops, mouth gaping. He attempts to speak, but no words come out. Ben must look like a fish. After about three tries, he finally manages, “You understand that I’d be, like, telling you what to do? And taking care of you and stuff?” Rey is independent. She’s had to be with her hard upbringing. 

“Yeah?” She shrugs. “It might be kind of nice. I mean, I never really had a dad growing up. I guess that makes it a little different for me.” She licks her lips and looks up at him through her lashes. “Will you let me be your little girl tonight?”

Ben’s mouth goes dry and all the blood in his body seems to rush to his dick. “That depends,” he counters, voice slipping into a deeper octave as he starts to slide into the role. “Can you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes.” Rey’s voice is hushed and her cheeks are red. 

His chest swells with warmth. “‘Yes,’ what?”

He groans when she responds, “Yes, daddy.”

They move into the bedroom and Ben paces back and forth, wondering where to begin. Rey’s sitting on the bed, leaning back on her forearms and watching him. She’s silent, patient. Ben pauses in his relentless pacing and smooths back his hair with both hands. 

“Do you know anything about these kinds of, uh, dynamics?”

Her face scrunches in thought. “Like, the whole Fifty shades of grey BDSM thing?” He winces slightly at that. “Not really, no.”

“Okay.” His fingers dance against his thighs. “Okay,” Ben repeats. “We’ll start simple then. I mean, you get the whole, whole relationship dynamic kind of thing we’re going for here kind of, right?” He’s rambling, but Rey nods and waits for him to get where he’s going. It feels like there’s a bat in his stomach turning his insides all around. “Um, if you don’t like something, we can stop. There’s thing called the color system. If you want to stop, say ‘red.’ if you need to slow down or something to change or you’re getting close to your limit, say ‘yellow.’ if I ask what color you are and everything is good, say ‘green.’ got it?”

“Red is stop, yellow is slow or change or nearly to red, green is go.”

“Yes.” He rolls his jaw and considers, studying Rey’s long, lean body. “You ready?”

Her smile is daring. “Are you?”

Ben barks out a laugh and grins at her. “Are you being bratty with me?”

The brunette tips her head. “That depends,  _ daddy _ , what are you gonna do about it?”

Fuck, she is too good at this. He wipes a hand over his face to smother a moan. “Oh, baby girl, you are in for a world of hurt.” Her cheeks are flushed, pupils swallowing up the color in her eyes. She wants this, is enjoying it, at least for the moment. He wonders if she’s wet yet. The worry inside settles and is replaced with a warm weight; confidence settles in his chest. “Strip.”

Rey cocks a brow at the stern tone, but stands and pulls the loose tee over her head. It’s swiftly followed by her sports bra, leans kicked off too. She is about to shuck the underwear, thumbs hooking under, when Ben commands her to stop. 

“Come here.” Ben sits on the edge of the bed and gestures for her to stand in front of him. He darkly scans her as she is in front of him. Her small breasts are perky little mouthfuls, puffy pink nipples hardened by the cool air and arousal. He skims hands over her muscled thighs. “You think being a brat makes you a good girl?” She shakes her head, lips rolled in nervously. She looks so shy and sweet. “Ah-ah, use your words, baby.”

Rey is usually so certain of herself that it is strange and satisfying to see her suddenly bashful. “No, daddy.”

“Hm. I will have to find a way to correct that then.” He lets her squirm a little, shifting one foot around on the generic tan carpet. Ben pats his leg. “Over my knees, baby girl.”

“Wh-what?”

He just waits expectantly. After a beat, Rey climbs onto the bed beside him and looks down at his lap. He decides to help her, a hand on the small of her back guiding her stomach to press against the tops of his thighs. His other hand strokes the side of her face as one cheek lays against the bed. Ben hums and strokes her ass through the lacy black panties. It is the sexiest thing she’s ever worn in his time with her and Ben wonders if it is because of her little plan that she’d worn them tonight. “Such pretty panties, baby. Did you wear these just for daddy?”

“Uh-huh.” Her small voice sends another jolt of heat to his cock. 

“Mmm. I like them.” His right hand slowly trails from her neck to her lower back, stroking over the tense muscles of her shoulders and lingering on her lower back. Her massages there until the tension eases out of her in a long sigh. His left hand meanwhile is kneading her thighs and ass. She is a slight little thing, but muscled and taut. Honed. He rubs over both cheeks. “I’m gonna make this pretty ass pink.” 

A whimper worms out of her throat and he chuckles. 

“Here we go, sweetheart.” The first slap makes her jolt. He suspects it is more out of surprise than anything though. It is light and her ass barely jiggles. The second is about the same level and she settles across his lap. By the fifth, she has relaxed into him. The sixth is harder, hard enough that Rey makes a little sound in the back of her throat. But she doesn’t say anything, so Ben does a few more of that level. By the tenth, she moans. He hits harder and Rey gasps out an “Oh!”

Ben rubs the spot and bends his mouth close to her ear. “How’re doing, baby?”

Rey hums and leans into his touch. “Good, daddy.”

He chuckles. “Oh? But this is supposed to be punishment for being a brat, baby girl. Maybe I should go a little harder.” 

Her lips part with a sharp inhale and Ben nods to himself, then lands a series of sharp slaps across her cheeks, the globes bouncing with the motions. There is a soft pink in the wake of the strikes. “So pretty, baby.” He caresses the pink flesh, then lays another series of blows across her ass, slowly raising the intensity until Rey is squirming and groaning against him. 

Ben wraps an arm around her waist to hold her in place and tuts. “If you can’t handle your punishment, you know what to do, right?” 

“Yes, daddy,” she purrs into the bed.

“Mmm. you wouldn’t be  _ enjoying _ this, would you?” His fingers massage into her sweet flesh and she shakes her head adamantly. “Oh?” He tickles up to her core and strokes the meeting place of her ass. “Maybe I should check.” Rey groans as he tugs down her underwear and pushes her thighs apart, dipping a finger down to swipe through the sticky slick there. “Oh-ho, yes, you are.” The finger dips in and out of her shallowly as his other hand slaps her ass playfully. “Bad girl, getting off on daddy punishing you.” His finger screws into her, another soon joining as he continues his assault on her ass. Rey is arching up and into him, moaning and squirming. “Does this feel good, baby?”

“So good,” she chokes out. 

“Are you gonna cum like this?” She circles her hips, grinding against his crotch and his hand. “Can you cum like this, baby girl?”

“Yes,” Rey hisses. “Please.”

“Keep begging, sweetheart.” 

It is the sweetest sound he has ever heard and Ben thinks he might be able to cum just from that and her squirming in his lap alone. He feels like a teenager with her sometimes, but she’s so damn perfect. 

“Please, daddy. It feels so good.”

“What feels good, baby?” He twists his fingers and she cries out. Only his forearm flat on her back keeps her down.

“Your fingers. Please, please.”

“And the spanking? Does that feel good too, Rey?” He’s teasing her, but also genuinely wants to know if that feels good too, or if it’s more situational.

“So good, daddy.” She pumps her hips desperately. “Love your strong hands, daddy, so good.”

Rey is shaking with need and Ben is practically purring himself. He picks up the pace of his fingers. “Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum on daddy’s fingers.”

“Oh god, Ben,” she cries as her whole body becomes taut. He twists and pumps his fingers more, hitting that sweet spot inside of her, his other hand gripping and slapping her ass in turn. Then he grasps her hip and helps her slam herself into his hand. She comes apart with a strangled cry, toes curling and rising off the bed. He helps her ride through the aftershocks. Then she collapses bonelessly on top of him.

Ben rubs her back and butt gently, stroking and making soothing noises. “You are so good, sweetheart, so perfect. My perfect Rey.” She curls around him and he scoops her up, laying her gently back on the bed, head on a pillow. She watches him lazily through half-lidded eyes as he strips to his boxers. “Stay right here.” 

In the kitchen he grabs a little snack pack of fruit gummies and a bottle of water, rolls a few ibuprofen into his palm, and pads back to the bedroom. Rey has a cute little smile on her lips. He opens the bottle and passes it to her. “After care is important,” he says as he slides onto the bed and pulls her to rest against his chest. 

He’s still hard and she gestures toward his boxers. “Shouldn’t we take care of that?”

Ben chuckles and kisses the top of her head. “You look a little sleepy, sweetheart. That can wait for a later day.”

Rey frowns. “I thought that was the point of all this.”

He hums and strokes her back, handing her the pills. “It’s more than that. I get to take care of you. There’s a rush to taking charge, to having you trust me enough to give you what you need.” 

“Hm.” Rey swallows the ibuprofen and takes the proffered snack. “So you got something out of all that even though you didn’t…?”

“Oh, Rey.” Ben laughs and sees her cheeks color. “I got so much more out of that than if we’d just fooled around and gotten me off. Do you have any idea how amazing it feels to hold you and take care of you?” He shakes his head. “You are incredible.”

Rey kneels up and cups his cheek. “So are you.”


	3. Wake-up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Ben quite the morning wake-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't planning on writing so much again, but... this idea is just taking over my brain.

Rey wakes feeling more energized than she has in ages, stretching along her bed until her toes point and her shoulders arch. She’s also had the most fantastic dreams, all of them featuring…

Ben sniffles in his sleep, inching closer to her. He is adorable. When they sleep together, he wraps himself around her like she a teddy bear. He also seems to want to touch her, hold her, make her feel good. Even in his sleep.

Something stirs against her leg and Rey realizes he is still in his boxers. And he is hard. She licks her lips, eyes skirting back to his sleep-soft face. They’ve discussed something once or twice before and Ben has been adamantly in favor. 

She grins mischievously as she extricates herself from the tangle of his limbs, crawling down the bed to kneel by his legs. 

Rey discovered when she became sexually active that she enjoys the act of giving head. There is something about having a mouth full of her lover that fills her with satisfaction. She pulls out Ben’s dick and pumps it, twisting her wrist experimentally. By the time she lowers her mouth to him, there is a bead of precum for her to hungrily lap up. She hums as she sucks him like a lolli, takes him deep enough that she has to brace herself, then works to slowly open her throat and let his head slide down her throat. He is almost too big for her to deep throat even at her most relaxed, and there is no way she could get air through the thick cock. 

Rey works his cock like this for a few minutes, letting her throat milk him before sliding back for a deep breath, then forcing herself back down again. It is as her nose brushes the coarse curls at his base that she feels a tightening at the back of her head. Her eyes flick up to see Ben staring down at her darkly.

“Fuck, baby, this is some wakeup.” He loosens the fist to massage instead and she pulls off him with the “pop!” that makes him groan. 

“I just wanted to thank my _daddy,_ ” she purrs, “for taking such good care of me last night.” She envelopes the head again, swirling her tongue under it until he curses.

“I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that, sweetheart.”

Rey hums and takes him more deeply, blinking up at him with the barest hint of a smile.

“That’s what you want? You bad girl.” He strokes her head, large fingers tangling in her bedhead. “Finger yourself. I don’t want to get off until you’re moaning your orgasm around my dick.” 

Her pussy clenches, fire flooding her at his words. One hand scurries to her lap to twirl around her wetness and use that finger to swirl over her clit. To say she’d been reticent about last night was mild; she hadn’t been able to imagine her gentle, awkward Ben taking control of her. But he had astonished her with the way he’d just… changed.

The commands seemed so natural coming from his lush lips, and his hands had been firm. The thought alone would be enough to drive her crazy-horny was she not doing a good job of that just having him in her mouth.

And he is muttering dirty nothings so unlike the hissed groans and pet names of their lovemaking before. 

“Fuck, you are so good at this, baby. I wanna fill you up with my cum, make you drip from every hole. Fuck you til you’re sore.” His hips thrust against her and tears well in her eyes as she struggles to take him. “Beautiful, sweetheart,” he groaned, fingers wiping away the tears. “Gagging for my cock. My little cocksucker, perfect slut.” 

She is making the worst noises; they stick in her throat as she nods her head along his dick, little "glug glugs" filling the room as his fist sets the pace. Every little gag and every dirty word sends her spiraling closer to that point. 

“You gonna cum, baby?” She attempts to moan around his cock and he chuckles. “Fuck, suck harder, sweetheart.” He hisses. “Yesss, just like that. SO perfect, baby, daddy’s gonna cum.” And then he tenses, muscles taut, and holds her head still, spurting straight down her throat.

Rey whines as she dizzily tips over the edge, her empty pussy spasming as her fingers fly over her clit. When Ben pulls her head from his crotch, she drops against his chest. 

“God, Rey,” he huffs, planting a kiss on her forehead. “You are…” He nibbles his bottom lip as he searches for the right word. “Amazing.”

She smiles lazily up at him. “Last night was incredible, Ben.”

His dark brows scrunch. “Really? You-- you liked it?”

She laughs, an unexpected ululation ringing out. “Yes. It was… I didn’t really know what to expect. I’ve not really done anything like that ever. I mean, you know the extent of what I’ve done. Sexually.” 

She had briefly dated Finn and they’d fooled around, but decided they were more family than lovers sort of friends. Then Poe, who was fun and spontaneous, but it didn't last long; his job took up too much time. And as great of a friend as he was, he was that bad at relationships. She’d had a crappy one night stand once. And then she’d met Ben.

“But you. Ben, you were so bold and decisive. I’ve not seen much of that in you. It was hot,” she admits with a blush. “And you made me feel…” Here Rey struggles. She knows what she wanted to say, but it was too much and too fast. “You made me feel…

“Precious.” That's what she says, even as he murmurs, “Loved.” Unexpected tears fill her eyes as she stares into Ben’s. They are so soft right now, shining amber piercing her. 

“You are.” He doesn’t clarify which he means and she doesn’t ask. 

Ben is coming over tonight. He hasn’t last few because of some possible job he was being looked at. Apparently he is doing well enough he wants to return to work within his field. She doesn’t know much about the possible job, but she's proud of him nonetheless. Even if it has already deprived her of some truly hot, kinky sex.

The last night they spent together is enough to fuel fantasies for those days, but she also has butterflies blooming in her stomach, wondering what will be next.

The slip of paper is now on her fridge and she smiles at it every time she forages for food. By the time Ben finally arrives, she's vibrating worse than a hitachi, brimming with excitement.

“Well, hello to you too,” he murmurs against her lips, smiling that glorious, carefree smile. She has her legs wrapped around him and snogged him immediately upon entering. “Is there a reason for all this exuberance?”

Rey tosses back her head and her laugh rings out. “You know the best words.”

He holds back a chuckle. “The biggest words too.” Her groan is enough to force the laugh out of him at last. He sits down on her couch with Rey still clinging to him like saran wrap.

“Weeeeellll,” she drags on. “I was thinking we could do the note thing again.”

“Oh?” Ben stills and a nervousness flits about his expression.

“The last one was so fantastic. I want to know more of the things that you like.”

“I like you,” he retorts.

“I know you do.” She pulls his face to hers and nuzzles her nose and against his. “And I trust you. I trust you to introduce me to new things. I _want_ you to.”

He wraps his arms around her and she is enveloped in him, his warmth, his scent, his everything. It's safe, being surrounded by Ben, even when he sets her nerves on fire. “Okay.” He lands a peck on her lips. “We can do it again.”

“Thank you,” she breathes. He just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas what the next kink will be? I have three more in mind, though I'm a bit unsure about making this *that* long. Anyway, I appreciate all the comments and whatnot!


	4. All Tied up with Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets quite the taste... or maybe that's Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter and I have a funny idea for that.

“I actually brought something in case, um, in case you said you wanted to do this again,” he murmurs, flaring red through to his ears. 

“Oh?” A sly smile curls her lips. “What’s that?”

He hides a grin even as nerves swirl in his belly at the possible rejection that is the risk of sharing something so personal. But Rey was so  _ good _ the other night. Perfect. Maybe this will be okay too. So he tears off another slip of paper and scrawls one little word across it. At least this time she’ll know what it means. It’s self-explanatory. 

This time the “oh” is more of surprise. “Okay,” she readily agrees, then tips her head, bites her lip thoughtfully. “Wait, are you doing me or am I doing you?”

Ben can’t help it; he laughs and pulls her in for a quick kiss. His palm remains around the back of her slim little neck. “While we can always try it the other way around if you’re curious, I prefer to be the one in charge, sweetheart.”

Rey shivers, eyes fluttering shut as she curls into him. “I’m game.”

He hums. “Stay out here for a few, okay?” He grabs his overnight bag and heads into the room.

Rey tries distracting herself by checking her phone, scrolling through FaceBook and Twitter, but nothing holds her attention with the knowledge that Ben is in her bedroom  _ preparing _ for her. Heat curls in her core and her eyes dart toward the door in spite of herself. Her right leg is jostling impatiently. How long could this take?

As she’s about ready to pace a trail through her cheap tan carpeting the door opens. Ben has that glint in his eyes again, the one that sends shivers of anticipation down her spine. “Come here.” His low voice is unyielding and Rey nearly trips over the coffee table as she hastens to him. He towers in the doorway, blocking her line of sight to the inside, and he cups her chin to tip her face toward his. Those dark eyes dance between her own hazel. “Are you ready to play?” She nods and a hint of satisfaction smolders like amber fire. “Strip.”

“Oh.” Rey chews on her lower lip and pulls the threadbare sweater she loves over her head before shucking both yoga pants and panties. Her cheeks are blazing hot. 

Ben’s fingertips trail over her shoulder. “Good girl.” Rey, independent, strong-willed Rey,  _ preens _ at his words. The next words are almost the more uncertain Ben she knows. “Can I-- I want to blindfold you.”

A lightning thrill sparks through her and she nods. “Okay.”

“You are so perfect.” He brushes a kiss against the top of her head. “Turn around.” He brushes her hair back and slides silky cloth around, the weight of it strange and cool against her eyelids. “Come.” His voice is soft, intimate, and Rey is disoriented by her arousal and the strangeness of relying on her other senses and Ben to guide her to the bed. He eases her limbs into position so she’s spread eagle. He lifts one wrist to slip  _ something _ around her wrist; it’s soft, but textured, and has an earthy scent. Ben does the same to her other wrist and both ankles. 

“Test them.” Rey tugs on each limb in turn and Ben hums in approval. “Good.” He falls silent and she resists the urge to squirm under his hot gaze. She can practically feel his eyes trailing over her and wonders as the sensitivity she has to every sound and sensation.

When a sharp slap accompanied by a  _ whack _ radiates from her thigh, she gasps. He chuckles and strokes the spot soothingly. “Beautiful. You remember your safe word?” At her nod he says, “Good.” There’s a series of slaps over her thighs then, the last on her aching core. 

She arcs off the bed, crying out. “Fuck!”

Ben tuts. “Such a dirty mouth.” His fingers dig in as he grabs her face, lips parted like a fish. His mouth is suddenly against hers, tongue swiping through her mouth so thoroughly she is breathless by the time he pulls away. “I think I want to hear that word more.” 

“What word?” she murmurs through swollen lips.

His breath stirs against her ear. “Fuck.” 

Rey groans.

The bed shifts under Ben’s weight. Shw strains to listen to every shuffle of cloth on cloth, heart in her throat at what he might do next. Then his big hands are around her ankles, slowly stroking upward, thumbs massaging along her inner thighs as they rise. Hot, wet pressure slips from hole to clit.

“Ben, fuck!” Rey wrenches desperately to grab his hair, but the cuffs hold strong. He laps again and she whines, grinding her hips toward him as he pulls away. One of his palms presses her in place.

“So wet, sweetheart. Do you like this? Being all strapped down and helpless for me?” She nods eagerly and his chuckle settles in her belly like hot chocolate. Then his mouth latches onto her, tongue swirling at her clit. 

Sparks are shooting behind her eyelids and lancing down to her curling toes. She repeats, “Fuck fuck fuck,” like a mantra, hips stuttering against the weight of his hand. That hand disappears and is replaced with a length of hard warmth across her lower belly. Then something prods at her entrance and she groans deep and low as his fingers press into her. He laughs against her cunt and brushes his teeth against her throbbing clit. 

“Ben, please, please. Fuck, please.” She’s desperately babbling as two fingers graze that sweet spot inside of her. “Please, need you, please, please.” The circling of his tongue and the strokes of his fingers are delicious, but too slow. And the way he teases her with his fingers skirting that spot inside says it’s all too deliberate. “Fuck, please Ben, daddy, please, I need more.” At this point she’d say just about anything. Her existence has honed down to her cunt and the sensations he’s providing her. She isn’t sure she could see even were she not blindfolded at this point. 

He hums, then he sucks harder and twists and pumps his fingers in her until she shrieks and cums, her pussy walls fluttering as he continues his assault, milking her orgasm for all he can get. When the tension across her body releases her, he eases out his fingers and she realizes that he is sucking them-- loudly-- clean. He nuzzles one thigh, then goes back to lapping at her center.

It is sinfully good even when his tongue brushes her too-sensitive clit. “Beeeen,” she whines. Already Rey wants more. 

“Hmm. What do you need, sweetheart?”

She licks her lips and grins. “Fuck me.”

He pauses. “That’s what you want? You want me to fuck this sweet pussy while you’re all bound and blindfolded.”

“Yes.” It’s a breathy hiss.

Her ankles are quickly unbound and he hauls them up to his shoulders, which are bare. There’s a shuffling as he removes his pants, then the head of his cock teases at her folds. “You don’t want it gentle, do you?” She shakes her head, his patronizing tone somehow adding to the fire. She is about to plead again when he thrusts into her in one hard motion. “Fuck, baby.” His hands are wrapped around her waist. “So tight. Gotta make room.” He rocks against her until she’s writhing in her bonds. It’s when his hips are finally flush against hers that he stretches her in half to plant a kiss on her open mouth.

Rey can taste herself on his lips and she clenches at the sign of his hunger for her. 

“Fuck,” He starts thrusting into her in earnest now, their skin slapping lewdly. He sits back up over her and he tugs one leg around his waist. She feels the heat of his movement as he grips the headboard to pump into her harder. “Fuck, you’re so perfect, Rey. So goddamn perfect. Wanna cum inside this perfect pussy.”

Rey pants her assent, silently thanking god for the invention of birth control. Then she’s lost to coherent thought as his thumb presses into her clit, circling it in just the way she likes so she’s coming undone.

His pace becomes erratic and he feels impossibly hard around her pulsing walls as he empties into her.

They stay like that for a moment, huffing and sweaty, then Ben groans and pulls out of her. He guides her tight legs to the bed, then reaches up to undo the cuffs on her wrists and pull off the blindfold.

“Hi,” Rey says shyly.

“Hi.” He smiles and pecks the corner of her mouth as his strong hands massage first one wrist and then the other. “How are you?”

She ducks her head shyly. “I’m fine.”

Ben lifts a brow. “Really?” She blushes. “Do you need anything? Thirsty? Hungry?”

“Sleepy,” she responds.

He hums and lies beside her. “I think we can do something about that.”


	5. Facing Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the new tags

“Ben?”

He glances up from his reading to meet Rey’s bright hazel eyes. “Yeah?”

She’s biting her lips as she considers her words, a line furrowed between her brows. “So, I’ve been thinking.” He nods encouragingly, straightening out of his seat as realization dawns. She is nervous for some reason. She’s usually only nervous when they’re discussing… “You’ve, well, you’ve been rather gentle with me. Haven’t you? And I appreciate it. I really do. But I can tell there’s more you’d like to do.”

Ben’s nostrils flare, the air sharp through his airway. “Rey.”

“I won’t get scared.” She lays one delicate, hard working hand over his. “I know you’re worried. I know you think you have to suppress these urges, but it’s okay. I want to try.”

He takes a deep breath. “It’s… Rey, I’ve done some not very pretty things.”

She snorts. “I’ve read a little, you know. I doubt you’re into things like amputating me or scat.” his brows shoot up at that. “And I’ll have a safeword. I  _ trust _ you, Ben. I want to know all of you, not just the parts of you that you deem acceptable for public consumption. You don’t need to hide yourself from me.”

He’s bowled over by her clear dissection of him; it’s true that he’s been hiding from the darker parts of himself since coming back, She knows not all of his past is pretty. He wonders if she realizes just how much she’s helped him maintain his balance as he’s struggled toward the light. He owes her so much. 

Ben squeezes her little hand in his, thumb traces over the veins and reedy bones. He owes her everything. “Alright.”

They’ve negotiated over the past week, Ben mostly absent from her apartment as he’s been busy with a work project. She also suspects he’s been giving her space to consider everything carefully.

Some of what they’ve discussed has certainly made Rey nervous, but she has not once reconsidered; she wants to do this, to try exploring Ben’s darkness with him. He’s been bearing it alone all too long. And finally it’s the night.

The scene will start as soon as she enters his apartment. She’s only been there once and it was empty of all personality. Ben is hardly there. He prefers spending his time in her space when they are together.

She wears a white tank top and black yoga pants, black and white tennis shoes. A practical, simple outfit. One she also doesn’t mind getting torn. She licks her lips and stares at the door, the solid mass of heavy white. It is seven minutes til. That’s close enough, right? Fuck, she’s nervous. The sweat from her palm makes the handle of her overnight bag feel slippery.

Her phone vibrates.

_ Are you going to sit out there all night? _

She huffs. But he’s right. Rey shoves her phone away and knocks three sharp raps. The door swings open to reveal nothing. She steps in and her gaze roves from left to right as the door slowly closes behind her. Then she feels him. At her back, like a hot shadow looming in. 

“Welcome.” His voice is different, deep and oddly muffled. Rey turns, frowning, but something is thrown over her head and she can’t see. She begins to panic, hands flying to the forearm wrapped around her waist and her bag falling to the floor, forgotten. “Ah, ah, little one. That’s no way to behave.” He sweeps her up and Rey is disoriented by the sudden change in height. What is going on?

He smacks her lightly when he sets her on her feet again, startling her while he shoves her back against something hard, smooth, cool. Thick tension crosses her body and she realizes she is strapped to a fucking board. 

“What?” she murmurs dizzily. “What’s going on?”

Once she’s bound to his specifications, the hood is pulled from her head and Rey shakes her hair out of her face to take in her surroundings.

This looks like an interrogation room. There’s a black leather chair, his computer chair most likely, and a little table to her left just barely in sight. She can’t see windows or the door. This is probably Ben’s spare room, though it looks nothing like she’d expected.

And Ben. He’s wearing all black, unrelieved, and a strange mask that completely obscures his face. 

“Where am I?” she asks hesitantly.

She can hear the small smile as he says, “You’re my guest.”

“Why am I here?” Her heart is pattering frantically in her chest and she wonders at the thrill of genuine fear; not fear of  _ Ben _ , necessarily, but of her blindness in this situation. 

He stands and approaches her, almost too close. She can feel his gaze through the darkness of the mask. “I think you know.”

Her tongue darts out to wet nervous, dry lips. “I won’t give it to you.” She has no idea what  _ it _ is, but she feels the urge to resist him, to play the heroine to his villain. 

He hums and the sound anves through her chest. He’s so close now she’s sure he can see her heart thudding through the white cotton of her shit. His gloved hand hovers near her temple. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

Rey’s lips part, throat strangling a moan. It’s a threat, but also a promise. Her lashes flutter as the warm leather grazes her cheek. He’s close enough now she can hear his breath through the material of the mask. 

“You’re so lonely, aren’t you?” The line of his body seares her side. “SO afraid of being left, abandoned.” The gloved fingers rub a stray lock of brown hair. “At night, desperate to sleep, you stay up and try to imagine a life where you’re loved enough that no one ever leaves you.” 

Rey chokes out a gasp and tears rise unbidden to her eyes. This is Ben,  _ her _ Ben, saying these things. And while she trusts him, there’s something about him saying these words, obscured by that mask, that cuts to her heart.

“But you secretly worry even as your friends gather around you,” he murmurs, “that they’ll disappear the moment you’re not  _ convenient _ enough.” The mask brushes the top of her head and one finger traces the path of an errant tear. “That you’re not good enough, not enough, to love.”

“Stop.” It’s a sob and she’s shaking. But Rey shakes her head to clear it. This is Ben. She knows Ben. “I’m not giving you anything.”

He steps back, leaving her strangely cold. “We’ll see.”

His back is to her as he seemingly stares down at the table. SHe’s relegated to his periphery and her eyes narrow at his broad shoulders.

“You’re afraid.”

At the conviction in her voice, he aboutfaces, head tipped.

“Afraid you’re just like  _ him. _ ” Her voice drops with each word and she bristles in response to the sudden tension in his body. 

A beat.

His hand flies at her and the slap hurts, especially the firmness of his knuckles through the leather, but it startles her more and her hazel eyes widen in shock. “You do not have the control here.,” he hisses.

“And you do? So much that you have to hide yourself in a mask?” she bites back.

He steps away again. After a hesitation he pulls it off, runs a hand through his black hair. “There.” He locks gazes on her.

Rey has never seen him like this before. His expression is cold, empty, but his eyes are like amber fire, fiercely proud. Her face colors red and she abruptly turns her cheek against the cool table.

He’s now in front of her, his trousers brushing her legs, hands skimming up her sides. “You can’t resist me forever.”

“I can try.”

It’s hours later when he’s pulling her off the table, taking her sore and heavy body in his arms to hold her against his chest, that she realizes she may have needed that as much as he did. The pain from carbon fiber rods and the tears from cruel words, the bruises from hands and other things, all of it seems to have cleansed her. His hands, now bare, massage her wrists and arms to return proper blood flow.

She feels wrung out, empty.

Ben tips her chin up and smiles gently down at her. “You’re not alone.”

Rey blinks up at him and plants a tender kiss against plush lips. His eyes are softer now and she can see the trace of fear at the corners. “Neither are you.”

A weight lifts from him and he grips her in his lap, breathing into her hair with sob. She’s pushed him tonight, as much as she’s pushed herself. They’ve faced his darkness, his cruelty, and come out together and stronger. 

Neither of them has to be alone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't want to write out a long, intense scene. I could have added more smut, etc, but I kind of wanted to shift the focus. Sadists and masochists deal with a lot of guilt over their desires. Since this is a kinky, sadistic (but not evil) Ben, I wanted to show how that guilt can manifest, wanted to explore resolution and forgiveness, acceptance as well.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this little foray.


End file.
